Young and Beautiful
by parrillasowner
Summary: Emma Swan's life is currently a mess. When her mother, Mary Margaret, catches David cheating, she knows she won't be able to bear living in Boston anymore. She decides to take Emma to a small town called Storybrooke, where Emma may just meet the girl who'll change her whole world. Swan Queen. AU: The curse and FTL don't exist.
1. Introduction

**IT'S JUST AN INTRODUCTION K GUYS**

**This is my first fic EVER. Be kind, please.**

* * *

Emma Swan's life became a mess in only one night.

She and her mom were in New York - Mary Margaret had decided they needed some "quality mother-daughter" time and the day after that they were already packing. Emma didn't really complain. New York was one of her favorite places in the world. But when they arrived home (earlier than it was expected because Emma got the flu), the blonde saw the most unexpected thing ever: her dad lying naked on the couch with a woman.

She almost wanted to laugh; it obviously was just a sick joke someone was playing on them. Right? No. That's when it hit her.

Her father - _after 11 years of marriage_ - was cheating on her mother.

"What- what is this?", Mary Margaret whispered, with a confused expression on her face. "How could you?"

"Mary, this... this is not what it looks like.", David pleaded. His lover was now running through the door, terrified. Emma didn't understand why the woman was so scared, and then she looked at her mom's expression.

Face red with anger, tears spilling from her eyes like a waterfall and her hands trembling as if she was containing herself not to kill the man in front of her with her own hands. And a spark in her watery eyes made Emma think she was the most heartbroken person of all.

That made something in the 16-year-old shift.

Automatically, Emma started to kick David out of the large apartment in Boston because ever since she was a little girl, she has problems with dealing with other people's emotions, and her dad's presence there wasn't helping a thing. Mary Margaret just stood there, shocked, the whole time, while salty hot water ran down her cheeks.

After he was finally out, Emma ran to her mother's arms and held her like her life depended on it. They both sobbed in unison and suddenly Emma felt so protective for her. She wouldn't ever let anyone break her heart again.

But while they cried together, another thing clouded the teenager's mind; she knew Mary Margaret. She was made of memories, and this place (Boston itself, not only their home) brought so many bad ones she is sure the brunette wouldn't survive living here.

So where the hell could they possibly go?

* * *

**I'm so sorry for this I just kajhfaljksgasdg I don't even know.**

**OH! I NEED A BETA! If you're interested, please PM me or contact me on tumblr!**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**Tell me how crappy it is in the reviews.**


	2. Change

**So here's chapter two!**

**Special thanks to ParrillaStans. She beta'd this chapter, and hopefully she'll beta the rest of them too.**

* * *

Emma felt like crap for her mother. The same routine had been going on for days; Mary Margaret went to work, Emma went to school... But the schoolteacher only cried.

And cried.

And cried a little more. Actually, a lot more.

Her daughter was feeling like crap precisely because she couldn't do a thing to help her, except for taking care of her, and maybe holding her. (Mary-Margaret was a real hugger. They'd been hugging a lot since the incident.) _I guess it takes a lot more time to heal a broken heart than just a couple of weeks_, Emma mused.

Then, Mary Margaret decided to change. She wasn't going to let her life slip away because of a man! She had a teenager to raise, for god's sake!

"So," the brunette started, eager to bring it up with Emma. "If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

Emma was caught out by the question, unprepared for it, even. She'd been waiting for it since she kicked her father out, but she wasn't expecting her to ask it at that moment.  
"Um... I think I would choose New York, Ma. I thought you knew that, anyway. Why are you asking?"

"I don't want to be here anymore, Emma."

_Well, that was definitely more direct than anything I imagined_, Emma thought.

"Where to? I- I mean, do you already have any cities in mind?", she stammered, struggling to form the sentence.

"I actually do. There is one in particular that I am very fond of," the teenager froze with fear, wondering fervently which city her mother could possibly have chosen.

"It's called _Storybrooke_. Have you ever even heard of it?" Emma shook her head.

"Me neither. I was looking for job opportunities outside Boston on the internet and then suddenly, there was this page entirely about the city. It's quite known for its education methods, and its weather. Also, I came across these pictures of the forests, and the bay and... Emma, it's beautiful. It's an adorable city. Don't worry, we - we will only spend a few months there, until I - can forget a little."  
Her eyes were full of tears threatening to fall. That protective instinct washed over Emma once again and, without even noticing, she had the brunette wrapped the brunette up in her arms.

"_I just hope Storybrooke won't break our hearts._"

* * *

Nothing.

She heard nothing.

And that was the best thing about being underwater.

Emma had been swimming since she was 4, when David had taken her to the local pool. Ever since, she'd been in love with swimming, and with pools, and with the sea. Oh, the sea... her dream was to swim in the sea. She had never seen the sea, never been to a beach.

And Emma was really good at this swimming thing. She'd actually got 3 gold medals and 5 silver ones in competitions.

The strength that the sport required was explicit, but the blonde could handle it. She practiced 3 days a week, and with her father gone she spent 5 days of the week at that training center.

That constant training had made her so strong and fit that she never complained about her body, or about anything related to her looks. However, she thought her personality wasn't worth a piece of shit.

She didn't have any friends. Emma Swan was a loner: like the wolves that instead of running along with the wolfpack, prefer to run solo. Emma was like a wolf; only more miserable and awkward. She spent too much time in the computer (though she still managed to get straight A's). She was too shy, too afraid to say anything to anyone.

Why would anyone want to talk to her?

The boys in her school were just... _meh_. The girls in her school were just... _ew_.

Her school was just... _yikes_.

But she had to study there because her mom worked there. The solution was to deal with the crap and the douchebags scattered across her school.

Was Storybrooke her chance to become a whole new person?

* * *

One week later, they were already packing their things, close to forgetting Boston.

Yes, Mary Margaret had said it was just until the memories fade and all, but Emma knew everything about her mother. They were never coming back.

Mary didn't cry a single tear that week. She was all smiles, but she was clearly anxious. You could say her OCD was showing.

But Emma was quite happy.

_We are doing this, for real_, she thought. Her mom was happy, and if she was happy, it was everything OK.

But when Mary Margaret started the car, Emma shivered. Not because she was afraid, but because she knew Storybrooke was going to be memorable.

* * *

**Next chapter: STORYBROOKE.**

**Keep reviewing and favoriting and following this story guys! I promise it will get awesome at some point lol**


End file.
